1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network system and a control method of a network system, and a control device.
2. Related Art
POS systems in which a control device (POS terminal) references specific data while executing transaction-related processes are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2009-9174. More recently, cloud systems in which a server (a cloud server) connected to a global network such as the Internet executes a process in response to a request from a client have become common.
A benefit of a configuration in which a server stores specific data and a control device, which is a client of the server, references the specific data stored by the server to execute processes by applying the technology of JP-A-2009-9174 is that control devices connected to the global network can be managed by the server. A problem is that being able to continue executing processes when the control device cannot communicate with the server is also necessary.